


the sun in my solar system

by haru_itchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exes, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_itchy/pseuds/haru_itchy
Summary: they say first loves are forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, mentioned Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 366





	the sun in my solar system

**A U T U M N**

**Tuesday**

_1:15PM_

‘ _We’re now on match point for the third and final set. Black Jackals’ Miya Atsumu goes for the set. Who will he set to? Of course the ball is set to Hinata Shouyou and he goes for the spike aaaaaaand the Black Jackals take this game!!!_ ’ The TV booms.

Hinata and Atsumu are watching one of the league games, on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment. Hinata is in between the blonde’s legs, hands intertwined. 

“Thanks to my perfect set, we won that game, don’t you think?” Atsumu nudges the top of his boyfriend’s head with his chin.

Hinata leans further into Atsumu’s arms and turns to look up at him.

“Well, if I hadn’t spiked your perfect set perfectly, then we wouldn’t have won, so.” Hinata shrugs and smiles, proud of his smart comeback. 

It was _kinda_ smart for him at least. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, my lil’ ace.” Atsumu squishes Hinata’s cheeks together, making his lips pucker up then leans down for a kiss.

The younger boy playfully bites the other’s nose, laughing as he watched Atsumu’s mouth turn into a pout. He goes in for a kiss but the sound of Hinata’s phone ringing cockblocks. Still, he places a kiss on Atsumu’s lips but it’s gone as soon as it was there leaving Atsumu’s lips as cold and lonely as they were before. 

The phone is on the coffee table; it lights up with a picture of Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata is making a peace sign atop the taller boy’s head, with the infamous Hinata smile and sparkly eyes that Atsumu absolutely fell in love with while Kageyama is pinching the spiker’s cheek as they both look into the camera. Kageyama has a small smile playing at his lips despite his furrowed brows. The name flashes _**BOKEYAMA TOBIO.**_

Hinata reaches over to grab his phone, not leaving Atsumu’s lap, though he had to let go of the other’s hand. Atsumu settles on drawing circles into Hinata’s lap.

‘ _Bokeyama_ , what’s up?’ is Hinata’s playful greeting to his former teammate.

Atsumu couldn’t really hear anything the other was saying over the phone, it’s all muffled and weird. He reaches for the remote control that was placed on the table by himself earlier, slightly tipping Hinata over to grab it. He turns down the volume of the TV to accommodate his boyfriend. Hinata places a soft kiss on the side of Atsumu’s neck to show him that he’s grateful for that. 

‘Are you really?!’ Hinata leaps out of Atsumu’s lap into a slight standing squat position, shocking Atsumu at the sudden movement. The setter thinks he should be used to this by now knowing how unpredictable Hinata is. He knows his boyfriend is full of surprises, never giving him a break with the heart attacks and butterflies.

He assumes Kageyama has mentioned something about being in the area for a bit, suggesting that they probably hang out one of those days.

‘That’s great! It’s been so long, would it kill you to seriously text me once in a while, honestly, don’t be such a stranger, Tobio.’ 

Atsumu winces at the sound of his boyfriend calling another person by their name. Not just any person too; _his ex boyfriend_. There is a difference between Hinata’s playful sad voice and when Hinata’s genuinely upset about certain things. Though it’s lighthearted, Atsumu can almost hear the pout in Hinata’s voice, upset with how cold Kageyama can be sometimes. Admittedly, all the idiot ever thinks about is volleyball. 

Hinata is now standing up right, fingers twirling the strings of his pants, kicking at nothing. ‘I don’t care!! At least send a text, how will I know if you’re alive?’ Really pouting as he says this.

There is a long pause, longer than the previous pauses and Atsumu hears his heart thumping.

‘You’re paying though….. Promise? Okay, deal!!’ There it is again, that light in his voice that shows he’s genuinely happy as he hangs up the phone before flinging it onto the sofa.

Atsumu laughs lightly as he watches his boyfriend dance about for a bit. That Kageyama must’ve invited him out for some barbeque, he thinks to himself. 

Then, Hinata’s on his lap again, “Tobio says he’ll be in town for the rest of the week.” 

Just like reflex, Atsumu finds his hand and intertwines their fingers together, planting a kiss on the back of Hinata’s hand, “Yeah? Until when?”

Hinata digs the couch for his phone he flung earlier to check the date. The lockscreen is a picture of the bouquet of flowers Atsumu gave him on their first date. The bouquet is long since dead but the picture and the memories are fresher than ever. 

It was an assortment of Camellias; pink, red and white. 

Pink which meant _**longing for you**._

Red which meant _**you’re a flame in my heart**_ , and 

White which meant **_you’re adorable_**.

“Until this Sunday I think, probably. He’s taking me out for some meat to make up for how much of a shit best friend he’s been over the month. Got a lot to fill me up on,” The grin on Hinata’s face is contagious as much as Atsumu’s guts are twisting unfavourably. 

See, _meat_ , I knew it!

“That sounds great, babe.” 

  
“Did you have plans for us on Friday? I’m thinking I might be gone for pretty much the whole day.” 

“Nah, I was just going to get some sweaters for us. I wanted to pick some out for you, so it’s great that you’ll be gone. I hope you have a great time, baby.” Atsumu plants a kiss atop the other boy’s head.

Hinata’s always quick to tell Atsumu everything, never ever leaving room for a second of doubt. Most times, he didn’t even have to ask further with how thorough Hinata is. Yes, he trusted his boyfriend without a doubt. He knows he would never catch Hinata cheating on him, ever in a million years. That’s just not who he is. But, deep down inside, Atsumu feared that he wasn’t enough to make his boyfriend happy. That annoying voice inside his head always compared their relationship to Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship. The voice tells him that the time they spent together are years apart. It tells him Kageyama knows things about Hinata, has seen the version of Hinata that he never has and probably never will. 

And that feeling sucks. 

But what he’s not about to do is give in to all that shit his brain spouts, instead he gives it his best and does everything he can to prove that he loves Hinata more than anyone else in the world right now. There is no reason to doubt him; Atsumu won’t give himself or Hinata a reason to doubt them. 

**Friday**

_10:01AM_

“Hey, Tsumu~,” Still groggy and sleepy, Atsumu opens one of his eyes, peeking up at the bright orange head before him. The soft padding of Hinata’s thumb moves in circle motions on his cheek. 

  
“Hm?” Leaning into the embrace, Atsumu hums lowly. Not that he would ever admit but his stomach is flipping all over the place like it’s performing a synchronized dance choreo to the beat of his heart. A smile cracks on his face.

“Tobio’s waiting downstairs for me. I’m gonna go okay?” Just like that, Atsumu’s wide awake. Getting up off the bed to walk his boyfriend to the door. 

“I’ll walk you down.” Hand on Hinata’s back, he gently urges the boy to walk while following behind, not missing to yank the scarf hanging by the rack beside the bedroom door. 

“That’s fine, silly, you don’t have to go down. Go back to sleep.” When they get to the door, Hinata turns to face Atsumu, resting his head on the taller boy’s wide chest giving him a breathtaking hug much like those men who hug their wives before leaving for war. 

A hug that recharges both their hearts.

When they pull apart, Hinata’s phone pings in his back pocket. That’s his cue. 

“You know how impatient he can be.” Hinata smiles up at Atsumu.

“I’ll miss you.” Atsumu wraps the scarf he took earlier around Hinata’s neck, before placing both hands on the side of his face, cupping his cheeks. The yellow haired boy plants a longing, sweet, goodbye kiss, “Think of me?” It sounds like a question but Hinata knows it’s not. 

“Always. Thanks for the scarf.”

“It’s cold outside, don’t get sick. I love you.” 

“I love you. Bye.” Hinata flashes one last grin, showing all his big teeth. 

_God, I can’t get enough of him_. 

Everyday it’s like this. Atsumu finds himself even more in love than he was the day before and it is honestly getting ridiculous. Though it’s never in an obsessive way which comes off as toxic and unhealthy. It’s more of a ‘we make each other better’ kind of way. Atsumu wasn’t always the type of person who loved the way he wore his heart on his sleeves but he loved the fact that Hinata wore his heart the same way. A face that never lied. A face that can’t lie. Any sort of emotion he felt, he’d wear it immediately on his face. For the longest time Atsumu was desperate to hide his true emotions that would always seem to leak out onto his face. The countless times his brother Osamu would pat him on the back and say, “It’s because you’re so damn obvious about things, dude.” He hated that part of himself until the day he met a wing spiker named Hinata Shoyou. The jersey number 10 that he had heard people rave about time and time again. That’s when he saw that jersey, standing on that court for the first time. The boy who looked like what the sun would as a person. He was never afraid to show what he truly felt on the inside. When he was disappointed in himself, embarrassed, afraid, ashamed and even when he was ecstatic, he was an open book. Anyone could read him just by taking one look at his face. And Atsumu had heard him talking to his coach at the time.

‘I know I’m not the best but I want to be. Stronger. Better. I want to fly.’ Those were the words he said but to Atsumu, his words were like a beacon. A ringing message he had secretly always wanted to hear. 

‘ **Be whoever you want to be.** ’

And it urged him to embrace the way he is, the way he’s always been and the way he wishes to remain. 

“Bye,” Atsumu says as he watches Hinata pick up his blaring phone.

“Yes yes, I’m comiiiiing!!” He says into it before turning back to wave once more then jogging away, disappearing through the corridor.

Now left alone in their apartment, Atsumu closes the door and leans against it looking across the room to the clock hung on the wall. He then walks out to his balcony where he sees his little ray of sunshine zooming into the car parked across the street from their apartment building. He shakes his head to himself. Hinata must’ve ran down the stairs skipping four steps at a time. 

_I’ll have to remind him later to be careful on the stairs_.

He contemplates going back to sleep for another hour but decides he might as well get ready to go out since their groceries were running out anyways. Atsumu takes a quick shower and puts on a simple brown sweater, pretty much the only sweater he has at the moment (that’s why he planned to go buy more sweaters). He pairs the sweater with a pair of jeans. They’ve been living together for so long that they started to smell like each other. And Atsumu loves the smell of them combined because obviously do you know how long it takes for you to live with someone until you literally start smelling like each other? It even takes couples years before moving in together, let alone start sharing a scent. 

The two spend the day texting pictures back and forth in few-hour intervals as they go about their plans. Atsumu’s plans being grocery shopping and sweater shopping while Hinata’s plans are basically going for some meat barbeque and also stopping by every single shop on the way then going to a dessert shop afterwards. There’s barely any conversation as Atsumu obviously wants his boyfriend to seriously spend quality time with his best friend that hasn’t been in town for almost a month now. 

_ 5:28PM  _

It’s nearly dinner time when Atsumu finished up grocery shopping. He stops by home to unpack the stuff. He had bought Hinata’s favourite meat buns from the little stall down the street from their complex on the way home. Arranging the groceries neatly in their kitchen, Atsumu is sure to store the meat buns in a way that they would still be fresh if Hinata wants to eat them later when he comes back. He cooks himself a simple dinner before grabbing his keys, a cap and leaving the building again. Grocery shopping usually takes longer because when Hinata comes with they end up getting distracted and messing around a lot in the grocery store. Atsumu going alone made it easier for him to focus on getting the things on the list and leaving, though he did take a detour especially through the dessert section where he was most definitely ogling the sweet confectionery. He had given in and bought a few cakes that looked really good. 

Now it was finally time to go through with his initial plans of buying sweaters for the both of them. 

Arriving at the mall, Atsumu pulls his cap on in the parking lot before getting down the car. No particular reason, just maybe today’s not really a good hair day and you can never be too careful. People might spot you no matter where you are. 

Atsumu takes the escalator straight to the fourth floor where he knows uniqlo is. Sweaters need to be comfy and warm more so than it needs to be in style. But that doesn’t mean it can be out of style. He’ll just have to see if uniqlo has any sweaters that are in between rather than too much on either ends. It’s mid autumn now so all of the autumn wear and outfits are displayed at the front part of the store making it easy to go through them all and decide without getting distracted. After going through all the sweater options, he pays for only two plain sweaters at the cashier. 

Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, Atsumu checks the time on his phone. 

_ 8:00PM _

Deciding he still has time to walk about, he keeps his phone and wanders around for a bit. He goes one floor up and right in front of the escalator there’s a cute yellow sweater hanging in the display window. All that talk about Hinata being a literal ray of sun and a yellow sweater with a cute sun detail embroidered in the top left shows up right in front of him. 

_God is literally trying to tell me something. We are literally communicating right now. I have to get that for him. It’s God’s plan, I just know it!_

Atsumu walks in and picks out a size M because he just knows Hinata will insist that he wears it himself first. Hinata never wants to wear new clothes unless Atsumus already wore them; preferably right after he takes them off too. Although the sweater will be technically for Hinata, Atsumu knows his boyfriend will make him wear it first.

Feeling giddy and on cloud nine, he pays for the sweater and a few other cute ones he’d found. This might be his new favourite shop for clothes.

_ 9:02PM _

It’s around 9 ish when Atsumu arrives back at the apartment complex. As usual, he takes a long, hot shower to make sure he untangles the knots in his pro volleyball player athlete body. After the shower, he sneaks a cheeky selfie in just his house shorts, his towel around his neck and tousled wet hair. He clicks send, stifling a laugh knowing how red Hinata’s face is going to be when he opens the text. The sent immediately changes to delivered and then the three grey dots show up indicating that the other’s typing a reply. Interested, Atsumu keeps his eyes locked on his phone while still drying his hair with the damp towel. But the dots disappear. And they don’t reappear. Instead, an incoming call shows up on the screen.

_**kageyama (schweiden adlers)** _

Many thoughts race through Atsumu’s head as he racks his brain on reasons WHY Kageyama Tobio, his boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend, would call him; especially right after having sent quite a risque picture. 

_Shit, did he see that picture?_

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts, he picks up the phone, “Hello?”

“Ah, Tsumu?” The sound of his voice spreads warmth across Atsumu’s entire body the way winter turns into spring. 

“Shouyou?”

“My phone died!! I was just about to text youuuu,” Hinata whines through the phone.

“Ah, no wonder~ Where are you?” 

“We’re at some cafe.”

“Hm~ You gonna be home soon?” The end of the bed dips as Atsumu sits down, looking down at his other hand.

“Mmm not so soon. Hehe wanna hang out with Tobio a bit longer. You can sleep first if you want babe!!”

_As if I can sleep even a wink when you’re not beside me._

“Okay, baby. Be careful okay? Have fun. I miss you.” Reminding him once again for good measure. 

Hinata’s voice is softer now, more gentle, “Miss you too, babe.”

“Did- did he see the picture?” Atsumu doesn’t know what he would do if fucking _Kageyama_ saw that picture of him. 

_God, so **embarrassing**_!!

“NOOO!! GOD NO!!” Then, his voice drops to a whisper, “But seriously, that was so unfair!!”

Atsumus laughing now. He misses his idiot boyfriend more than ever.

“Okay, okay, go have fun, baby. Bye.” 

  
Hinata blows a kiss through the phone, “Love you, bye!!” And the phone clicks. 

Atsumu puts on a movie to pass the time, checking his phone periodically but of course after their last phone call, there isn’t anymore exchange between him and his boyfriend because obviously the other boy’s phone is dead. The clock ticks in rhythm indicating the passing of time and upon checking his phone for the umpteenth time, Atsumu realizes it has been almost four hours since he received that call. That and of course, the starting credits of his third movie rolling on the TV which meant he’d already daydreamed through two entire movies. 

**Saturday**

_1:13AM_

Atsumu’s eardrums are thundering to the beat of his heart as he progressively gets more anxious about his boyfriends safety. Torn between wanting to trust Kageyama as Hinata’s best friend and wanting to call him just to be sure, he decides on picking up his phone to dial the most recent number in his call log. 

He should’ve been updating me anyway, 

Atsumu rationalizes in his head, cooking up a reason to be mad at Kageyama to mask his anxiety. Secretly, he’s afraid something unfavourable might have happened. Like Hinata realizing just how comfortable he is and how much fun he has with Kageyama. Realizing how much he misses what he had with Kageyama when they were together. And more stupid shit like that. 

Just as he unlocks his phone, the doorbell to their unit goes off, bouncing off the walls of their studio apartment and he is immediately on his feet. Rushing to the living hall and throwing the door open only to reveal both his boyfriend and the ex, Kageyama. The orange head is literally on the other’s back, head lolled into the neck of his best friend sleeping peacefully.

“Dude,” Atsumu starts, “Do you know what time it is?” Kageyama turns so Atsumu can reach out and take Hinata in his arms.

After seeing that Hinata is safely in Atsumu’s arms, bridal style, Kageyama opens his mouth to reply, “Yeah, fuck, I’m really sorry.” 

His hands go to scratch the back of his head nervously, almost like he’s weighing some things in his head. 

“Things just got really competitive with the drinking all a sudden. You know how competitive he gets with me.” Then, he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Drinking? You guys were drinking? Did you drive?” 

Hinata stirs, rubbing his eyes as he starts hiccuping. The motions rattle Atsumu’s body so he decides to bring Hinata inside to get him to drink some water. He nods for Kageyama to come in and wait on the couch before closing the door behind him with his foot. Inside the bedroom, Atsumu places Hinata on their bed sitting upright before shuffling quickly to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

He sits beside the younger boy as he watches Hinata’s head nod to the side and tip over as he falls in and out of sleep. He slides one hand up to cup Hinata’s face and rests the other on the side of his neck.

“Babe…. Baby, get up for a sec, you need to drink water, okay?” 

When he is met with silence, he taps lightly on Hinata’s cheek and kisses his nose to wake him up.

“Hm? Tobiooo… we have to get homee, mm…” That reminds him that Kageyama is still out in the living room.

He puts the glass on the nightstand before going out, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar. There, Kageyama is sitting on the couch. When he sees Atsumu approaching he shoves his phone back into the front right pocket of his pants. Out of courtesy, Atsumu fills another glass of water for him as well. To be fair, he too had been drinking and needed the water in his system as well. 

As he passes the glass of water to Kageyama he asks, “Did you drive here?” 

“Dude, of course not, I drank.” Kageyama takes a drink from the glass. “I left my car there. I’m sorry I didn’t text or anything man, we were pretty far downtown. We left at midnight but the cab stopped a few times because Shouyou was feeling really sick.” 

“Why’d you let him drink so much?” God, he doesn’t want to sound like a naggy, controlling boyfriend but they really should not be drinking so much. 

“Fuck, I dunno…. We just got carried away with some dumb competition I came up with.” Kageyama wears guilt on his face like he genuinely was not planning for them to even drink. 

Trying to all but not lose his calm at the situation, Atsumu rubs his face. 

“Did you have fun?” 

“........I’m sorry, what?”

“Did you guys have fun?” Atsumu is practically clenching his jaw making his temples bulge out the side of his head. 

Kageyama looks at him, mouth agape, not knowing how to respond. He’s thinking, _is that a trick question_?

“Well…….yeah, it was good to see each other.” He rubs at the back of his neck again. 

“Good then.” 

There’s an awkward silence for a bit until Atsumu speaks up again, “You good to take a cab back? Or….” And Atsumu wants to literally kick himself for what he says next, “you needa crash here?” 

_Please say no for the love of God._

It’s almost like Kageyama feels equally as weirded out but also at the same time kinda appreciative of the kind gesture with the look he has slapped on his face.

“I’m good, bro. Thanks. ‘Preciate it.” With that, they both stand up and head for the door. 

“Here, dude. Thanks for carrying Shouyou up here.” Atsumu hands him a 20 dollar bill and when Kageyama puts his hand out to refuse, Atsumu shoves it in his palm and forces it close. 

“Just take it, man. Seriously, it’s the least I can do.” Atsumu raises his brow in a way that says he’s not taking no for an answer.

“Thanks man,” Kageyama shrugs, “It was uh…. good seeing you again.”

“Likewise.” The older boy waits until Kageyama turns his back then closes the door. 

_ 2:45AM _

Walking back into the room, he sees that Hinata’s fast asleep. He glances at the glass of water and it’s almost empty which means the passed out orange head drank some water before knocking out. 

_At least he drank some. That way his hangover won’t be too bad. But he reeks of alcohol_. 

Even if Atsumu’s barely awake at this point after a fuckton of worrying, he still gets a wet washcloth to wipe down his comatose boyfriend and changes him into clean pajamas before tucking him nicely back into bed. Then, after washing his face, he climbs into bed as well. Atsumu turns over to face the wall. Feeling a gentle pressure on the middle of his back, he knows Hinata’s resting his head on him. 

“Mmm,”

Atsumu holds his breath, thoughts racing again. He wonders what he would do if Hinata calls the name of someone else in his sleep.

“Love you… Tsumu.”

The breath is exhaled, shaky and disoriented. 

**Saturday**

_ 11:56AM _

Atsumu wakes up with his arm spread across the bed like he usually would find himself if he were cuddling with Hinata the night before but instead he’s alone in bed. He gets off the bed, stretching his arms up as he saunters out the room.

“Shouyou?” He calls as he opens the door to their room. 

“Wait!! Babe, don’t come yet,” Hinata calls back from the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? Come gimme a kiss.” Yawning as he says this, Atsumu is obedient; not taking a step further. 

“Yes, everything’s fine babe. Just don’t come until I say you can, please babyyyy?” 

“Okay, fine but you owe me kisses.” He shuts the door and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it into the laundry basket as he enters the toilet.

After carrying out his morning routine of shaving, brushing his teeth, washing his face and what not, Atsumu strips off the rest of his clothes and gets into the shower. After the shower he pats himself dry, leaving the bathroom with the towel around his waist. He reaches for a pair of shorts and puts them on deciding against wearing a shirt. He goes to leave the room again.

“Babe? Can I come now?” One step out the door, Atsumu leans against the doorframe waiting for his boyfriend’s reply.

“Um…. just a sec,” He waits a little longer.

“Okay, you can come now!!” Atsumu tip toes out into the kitchen feeling suspicious.

_What is my beautiful sunshine doing on a Saturday morning when we usually cuddle until it's lunch time?_

In the kitchen Hinata is there, effortlessly beautiful with his chin resting on his hands; the most innocent smile playing at his lips. On the counter is a plate of food. 

“What’s all this, baby?” Atsumu reaches for the other boy pulling him in for a hug, breathing him in.

“Just an ‘i’m sorry’ gift for you.” Hinata squeezes the taller boy back. 

The two of them sway slightly back and forth, neither letting go; wanting to be in each other’s arms even just for a second longer. Eventually, Atsumu pulls back, holding Hinata at arms length. 

“Sorry for what, my love?” Still swaying, Atsumu leans down to catch Hinata’s lips between his own. 

Hinata’s legs almost buckle; the way he’s swooning so hard for his boyfriend. It’s a soft kiss, their lips fit like two pieces of a puzzle. When Atsumu pulls away, Hinata’s beet red with his eyes screwed shut tightly.

“For what?” Atsumu urges again. 

“For… yesterday. Getting drunk and all that. Must’ve caused you a lot of trouble.” Hinata’s avoiding the eyes of the taller boy, hands gripping the hem of Atsumu’s shorts. 

“I’m all for you having the time of your life but I just want you to be safe. Seriously.”

“I know, I know. I just…. It’s that _Bokeyama’s_ fault!! Be mad at him,” He’s pouting now, finally looking Atsumu in the eyes.

_Right, you just lose control when you’re with him_. 

“Hm~,” Atsumu hums, not knowing what to say. Something’s tugging at his heart. It’s heavy.

“Don’t be mad, Tsumuuu.”

“I’m not really mad,” More so than mad, Atsumu just wants some sort of reassurance that he’s the only one. But, at this point he doesn't know what Hinata could possibly do to make him feel assured. 

“Then give me a kiss,” Hinata says softly.

“I just gave you one.” 

“I want another,” They’re now inches away from each other and Atsumu’s eyes flutter close instinctively but their lips don't touch. 

Almost like Hinata’s saying: _Kiss me if you’re not mad_.

That’s kinda the dynamic between them. Hinata asks for permission while Atsumu just goes for it usually. 

Atsumu kisses him because obviously he’s not mad. How could he be mad when the boy, the love of his life, is there, feeling bad for having a good time out the night before? And he hates that it’s coming off that way; giving Hinata the impression that he doesn’t want Hinata to have fun or something. He knows he’s overthinking it but he only has the capacity to do that at the moment.

While they stand in the middle of their kitchen, kissing, Atsumu wonders if Hinata’s doing all this to reassure him or to reassure _himself_.

When they break apart, Atsumu says, “I’m really not mad, baby. I really don’t mind you getting piss faced drunk once in a while to loosen up. As long as at least one person is sober, okay?” 

“No, I won’t get drunk like that anymore, I promise.”

Atsumu stays silent for a moment before changing the subject, “Thank you for this, you didn’t have to.” He cocks his head to the side, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I wanted to because I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

_And I do. I don’t doubt your words but that doesn’t mean I don’t think you may feel that way for **him** as well. _

_ 1:32PM _

Hinata keeps looking at his phone and there’s not a doubt that he’s texting Kageyama from the way he laughs out loud ever so often. Atsumu knows that he’s dying to hang out with Kageyama again but he feels bad because he was out all day yesterday and even got drunk. Makes sense that he’d want to hang out having obviously been apart from his best friend who happens to be shit at texting back. Anyone would want to spend as much time together as possible. But he knows the last thing Hinata would do is ask. So being the most understanding boyfriend that he is, Atsumu decides to cook up a situation.

He starts off with a stretch, picking his arm off Hinata’s shoulder as they sit together on the bed.

“I think I’m gonna go for a jog, babe.” That catches Hinata’s attention and boy turns to look up at Atsumu.

“Hm? Right now?” 

“Yeah, wanna come with or?” Atsumu knows this is the perfect opportunity because although they do take jogs with each other often, there’s barely any interaction involved because obviously they’d be focusing on jogging. 

He wants Hinata to think: _I'll let him enjoy some personal time_.

But Hinata knows. He searches Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu cracks a smile and shrugs in a _what can I say, I’m the best boyfriend_ kinda way. 

“Is it okay if Tobio and I head down to the beach…? Just to mess around and play volleyball or sumthin’?” The way his eyes sparkle and glows whenever he talks about volleyball, it’s one of the things Atsumu knows he’s not the only one in love with.

Everyone who knew Hinata loved the part of him that treated volleyball like it was a life. Atsumu likes to believe Hinata breathes life into volleyball. It’s always meaningful to stand on the same court as him. 

“It’s always okay, what’s not okay is you not being careful,” Atsumu catches the other’s nose in a pinch, “like running down the stairs yesterday. Promise me you won’t be reckless.” Then, he releases it.

“I promise.” The orang head lifts his pinky up with a cheeky grin.  
  
Atsumu hooks his own pinky around it, “Go have fun. And text me so I know you’re safe.” 

After Hinata leaves, Atsumu remembers the sweater he bought the day before that he was going to give Hinata. He places it on Hinata’s side of the bed and pastes a sticky note on top with his messy writing: 

_**thought of you when i saw it. hinata, like the sun**_. 

_ 4:00PM  _

After jogging for about two hours, Atsumu is back home. He doesn’t know what time Hinata will be back but he’s sure that it won’t be too late this time. He opens the fridge to see that the meat buns he’d bought for Hinata were gone meaning that the younger boy had eaten them just like Atsumu wanted. 

He hops into the shower and takes his time in there under the hot running water. Coach always talks about how hot baths are good for athletes to eliminate muscle sores, spasms and pulls. However, their studio does not have a bath leaving Atsumu to bask in the heat of the showerhead for much longer than a regular shower would. 

Feeling relaxed after a fairly stretched out 45 minute shower, Atsumu turns the shower off making the squeak of the handles echo in the bathroom. He gets out to check his phone but the last text he received from Hinata was at around half past two saying they’d arrived at the beach. He’s guessing that they must be in the middle of an intense game of beach volleyball. Deciding to have dinner ready by the time Hinata comes back, Atsumu leaves his phone on the counter with the text chat with Hinata open just in case the phone fails to notify him. 

After dinner’s done and the table is set, still no new messages. Pushing the negative thoughts to the back of his head, Atsumu sits on the couch flipping through the sports magazines sprawled across the coffee table. He glances back at the food on the kitchen table, half a mind to keep it in the fridge in case…. But he shakes his head and chooses to have faith.

_It’s fine. He’ll be back soon. I’ll just reheat it then._

But as more time passes, the ticks start to get deafening; almost mocking. 

8:00PM

Calling Hinata’s phone for the third time in the last hour, Atsumu gives up and goes to dial Kageyama instead but he doesn’t answer as well. Consumed by anxiety and jealousy, Atsumu leaves the apartment. He can’t wait alone in this house for another second.

He dials Bokuto as he skips down the stairs.

Atsumu talks as soon as his teammate picks up, “You home?”

“Uh….yeah bro what’s up?” 

“I’m comin’ over.” With that, he hangs up and runs to Bokuto’s. 

Bokuto lives not too far from them as Atsumu had asked for his agent’s help to find them an apartment. As he zooms through the corridor of Bokuto’s floor, Bokuto already has his door open waiting for Atsumu. 

“Dude, you okay? What’s going on?” 

“Fuck.” Is all Atsumu could muster up.

Bokuto invites him in and closes the door, locking it behind him. He places a bottle of Pocari in Atsumu’s lap and sits down on the chair opposite to where Atsumu sits. He doesn’t ask again; instead, he waits for Atsumu to speak up first.

“It’s Shouyou. He was out with Kageyama in the afternoon. They’re not back yet and I can’t get through to any of their phones.” Atsumu buries his face in his hands as his legs bounce up and down nervously. 

“.....Do you know where they went?” Bokuto asks cautiously.

“They went to one of the public beaches,” Atsumu answers, then adds, “They were out yesterday too. They came home at 2AM, Shouyou was drunk.” 

Bokuto makes a sound like he’s thinking, fingers tapping on his thighs.

“So you think……” He trails off. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know. They used to date you know.” Atsumu’s voice is so small. So insecure. 

He has no idea what to think and what to believe. He recalls just this morning when Hinata told him he loved him. He wonders if Hinata’s already changed his mind. 

“Dude, there’s no way. I’ve known Hinata since we were in high school. The dude would never…..” He trails off again making the pit in Atsumu’s stomach sink even more.

“I’m not saying he did anything, I know he wouldn’t but….. Just,” Atsumu’s voice gives way and cracks ever so slightly. “What if he’s still _in love with him_ …” He shakes his head, eyes screwed tight as if in pain.

Bokuto sighs, getting up to sit next to Atsumu on the three-seater couch. One hand on his teammate’s shoulder, he says, “Listen, man. I wouldn’t know how Hinata feels. And the thing is, neither would you unless you ask him. Don’t make decisions for him until he says it himself okay, man? That’s not cool.” 

Atsumu sighs this time. He knows he shouldn’t overthink things and strain their relationship. “You’re right. That’s so uncool.” 

Bokuto grins and takes it as a sign that he’s ready to go home to his boyfriend and make the fuck up. 

Atsumu leaves. 

_ 9:25PM _

The keys jingles as Atsumu inserts it into the keyhole of their door only to find that it’s unlocked. He pushes the door and enters but stops dead in his tracks when he hears muffled voices. Not one but two. A voice much lower than the voice he knows so clearly by heart. And it’s coming from the bedroom. Adrenaline soars in Atsumu’s bloodstream as he barges into the room.

_Half naked. Wet._

Hinata’s standing by the bathroom door in nothing but a shirt and boxer shorts, holding out some clothes. _His clothes_. **_Atsumu’s clothes._** To a half naked Kageyama in the bathroom of _their_ bedroom. 

Hinata’s face lights up in excitement at the sight of his boyfriend but soon drops as he reads the expression on Atsumu’s face.

“What. The fuck. Is going on?” Heart drumming so hard, Atsumu could feel thumps across his body. 

“No- I- He’s just borrowing our shower.” Hinata says as Kageyama takes the clothes off his hands. “And I’m lending him a shirt.”

“Wait-,” Kageyama interjects but Atsumu does not want to hear it. 

“Why didn’t you call me? Why couldn’t I get through to any of you?! You disappear for hours without a single word and now I find you both in my fucking house, in my fucking bedroom?!” Atsumu seethes, his tone heavy with accusation. 

“No, Tsumu, it’s not-,” 

“Why weren’t you picking up your phones?! What were you doing?!” He’s directing at Kageyama now. “It’s you isn’t it??? Everytime Shouyou is with you, he does these things, he betrays my trust!” 

Hinata winces at the jab, obviously hurt by Atsumu’s harsh words. All Atsumu sees is red. He wants to be calm but he also wants answers. He wants to know what the fuck is this situation right and he selfishly wants Hinata to pick a side. He wants someone to blame.

“It’s not his fault, Tsumu, please don’t blame Tobio, i-it’s just a misunderstanding we-”

“ _Like hell it is_!! Look at you, what are you even _wearing_? You’re not wearing pants and _he’s_ in the shower?! What am I supposed to think?” Atsumu is quick to retort, his mind is a blur and nothing seems to be getting through to him.

“What _do_ you think?” Kageyama asks. He’s implying that Atsumu doesn’t trust Hinata as his boyfriend; pushing Atsumu’s pointing finger back to himself.

“What the fuck are you tryna say?” Atsumu steps forward and so does Kageyama. 

“Babe, don’t. Please.” Hinata grabs Kageyama’s arm and pulls him slightly, one arm going out to stop Atsumu as he steps in between them.

Atsumu’s eyes lock on where Hinata’s hands are holding Kageyama. His face crumbles from anger to hurt. 

“You’re _defending_ him?” Atsumu whispers. He’s incredulous. 

His voice displays how torn he is. He shakes his head and turns to leave.

“Wait! Please, Atsumu, wait! Let me _explain_! **Please**!” Hinata tugs at Atsumu’s top.

“Let go. I need a break.” 

“Please don’t go, Tsumu _please_.”

“I want to be alone right now. _Let go_.” Atsumu can’t bear to look at them right now. 

Kageyama appears behind Hinata, stopping him from going after Atsumu, “Let him go.” He says.

Not looking back once, Atsumu is gone. 

_ 10:15PM  _

Atsumu goes straight back to Bokuto's, not calling in advance this time. He knocks on the door and waits, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He hears shuffling behind the door. 

“Coming~” The door swings open and Akaashi is standing there. He turns to look at Bokuto and it clicks in his head.

_Oh shit._

“Hey, dude…. Come in, it’s gonna be okay.” 

It's like deja vu. Literally a repeat of what happened earlier; Atsumu collapses on Bokuto’s couch. Only this time he’s got tears in his eyes. And also this time, Akaashi’s here. He wasn’t here earlier. He must’ve come home not too long ago. Bokuto remains silent, at a loss for words. He definitely does not want to say anything about something he knows nothing about, fearing he might make things worse for all three of them.

“I think we broke up.” 

A moment passes.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asks as he sits by Atsumu’s feet. 

Another moment of silence fills the air as Atsumu digs his face further into one of the pillows on the couch. Bokuto motions for Akaashi to get some tissues from the kitchen. 

“..... No.”

“Then why would you say that…?” 

Atsumu sits up to face Bokuto. Holding the pillow he just stuffed his face in. It’s a little damp from soaking up his tears. Akaashi comes back with a tissue box, passing one to Atsumu before putting it down. He sits down on the arm rest and Bokuto snakes his arm around the other’s waist.

“I saw them. They were in the room. He was in the shower.” Atsumu says literally because that’s what literally happened. 

Bokuto and Akaashi share a look. With just that, it’s completely understandable why Atsumu would assume that Hinata is all of a sudden not in love with him anymore after being together for almost three years. If Bokuto didn’t know Hinata, he too would have jumped the gun for sure. But he knows there’s gotta be something else. Though he acknowledges how shady and sketchy the situation is, he also knows that that’s all the more reason to look into it further rather than run away from it altogether. But, Bokuto understands the severity of how things played out right at this moment and decides to refrain from saying anything. 

_He needs a break now, that’s why he’s here._

If there’s anyone who’s the best at helping people take their mind off things, it’s Bokuto. So they played some mobile games for a bit and Bokuto let Atsumu go on and on about how much he loves Hinata. By 1AM, Atsumu is knocked out on the couch, having cried and ranted up all his energy.

**Sunday**

_ 7:20AM _

Atsumu wakes up with a headache as memories from last night replay in his head. The back of his eyes sting and they start to water, regretting everything he said last night. Regretting ever leaving them back at their apartment. 

Just then, Bokuto comes out of one of the rooms with a plain white t-shirt on and black shorts, swinging some keys around his pointer finger.

“Get up. Let’s go.” He says as he stands at the edge of the couch, looming over Atsumu.

“Where?” 

Bokuto laughs and grabs one of the pillows to smack it across Atsumu’s face.

“Get your boyfriend back, duh! Now, get up. You ran here right?” 

“Mm,” Atsumu groans, still rubbing his eyes, “Yeah.” 

“I’ll drive you so get off your ass or I’m gonna steal him.” Bokuto wacks Atsumu’s groin with the pillow this time earning an oof from the blonde. 

“Akaashi-san, did you hear that?” Atsumu calls to the other in the room.

“I fuckin’ dare you to steal him.” Akaashi replies lazily but the smile in his voice is clear. 

And Bokuto almost _giggles_. He's so whipped. But, then again, the same can be said about Atsumu.

-

The drive is short as you can imagine how close they live from each other, roughly a 10-15 minute drive depending on the traffic. Since it’s so early on a Sunday morning the streets are empty; more people on the sidewalk than there are on the road.

Bokuto stops in front of the apartment building and unlocks the door. 

“Go get em’.”

Atsumu gets down and walks into the lobby waving at Bokuto before he drives off. He presses the elevator button and waits; taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

_We’ll get through this._

The elevator dings and the door opens to reveal….. **_him_**. Losing all cool completely, Atsumu grabs Kageyama by the neck of his shirt and pushes him against the wall between the elevators. 

“You stayed the night? At our fucking apartment?! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!” Veins popping at the side of Atsumu’s head as well as his neck. He’s furious. 

_Another guy sleeping in their apartment? We don’t even have a fucking guest room._

“Get your fucking hands off me.” Kageyama has a grip on Atsumu’s wrist. Eyes are narrowed but his breathing is calm. 

Atsumu stays still. 

“Now.” 

He doesn’t want to but he still lets go of the other boy’s shirt, thinking of Hinata. Knowing Hinata would be upset if they fought, knowing he couldn’t bear it if Hinata comes to hate him for picking a fight. 

The two boys stand eye to eye, both tall and built. 

Kageyama fixes his shirt, “Shouyou told me to leave. Do you even know what you put him through last night? He hasn’t slept all night crying over a fuckin’ idiot.” 

A wave of guilt washes over Atsumu. He hates that he’d made Hinata cry. The last thing he wanted was to make the person he loves cry. Ever. The one thing he said to himself he would never do, now he’s done it. 

Having nothing to retort, Kageyama continues, “I came back to check on him because I care about him unlike someone who left him here alone and spent the night somewhere else. _Some fucking boyfriend you are._ ” His tone is hot, words harsh.

Blood rushes to his head, Atsumu lunges for Kageyama, hands balled up in fists.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m the worst fuckin’ boyfriend ever that’s why Shouyou should just be with you. Sorry, I didn't realize being _king of the court_ makes you king of the fucking _world._ ” He scoffs.

Pushing the last of Kageyama’s buttons, Atsumu knows that’s the last straw. A part of him wanted to push Kageyama to hit first. As childish and immature as that sounds, Atsumu doesn’t want to hit first. And he knows he’s being a total dickhead.

Kageyama punches Atsumu in the jaw. Having anticipated it, Atsumu tries to dodge but Kageyama still makes contact. Atsumu goes right back in to punch the dark-haired boy back in his jaw. After each of them gets one punch in, Bokuto comes running in and pulls Atsumu back. 

“Dude, what the fuck?! Stop, stop, stop!!”

Behind Bokuto is the security guard.

Still in the heat of the moment, Atsumu and Kageyama are both breathing hard in rage.

“Seriously, stop, both of you. They’re gonna call the cops.” Pushing both of them hard in the chest to get them to lay off, Bokuto almost wishes he had water to pour on both of their heads to cool them down. 

He turns to the security guard and says, “Sorry about this, I’ll get them out,” before dragging both of them out by their ears.

When they’re outside, he releases their ears. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Atsumu starts but Bokuto isn’t having it.

“I don’t wanna hear it. I just saved your asses from being arrested so shut it.” 

Both of them go silent. It’s a big thing to be fighting publicly out in broad daylight, punishable by law. If they’d gotten more carried away than they were it’s no doubt they’d be in a police car right now. 

“Now, stop acting like a bunch of children and talk it out like men.” Bokuto slaps them both really hard in the back; so hard that they step forwards. 

Kageyama sighs and rubs at his eyebrows feeling shitty that he’d thrown the first punch.

“Look, it’s not like that okay? Hinata left his phone in the car and it died. I fell in the water so my phone stopped working. My clothes were soaked so I borrowed your shower and some clothes. That’s all. What the fuck was I supposed to do in that situation?!” Kageyama explains and suddenly, everything makes sense.

It may as well have been an excuse but Atsumu knows it isn’t. It’s not like he thought Hinata actually did anything with Kageyama. It’s more that he doubted Hinata's true feelings for him. He was also irritated with the way Hinata behaves so comfortable around Kageyama sometimes that it winds up being inappropriate. But he’s still unsure if what Kageyama has said means anything or not.

_Just because nothing happened doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. What if I go up there and he tells me it’s over and that he chooses you instead?_

“I know it’s hard for you to believe me but we really are just friends. He’s in love with you, you fuckin’ jackass. _You’re_ the one he’s living with, not me.” Kageyama throws his hands up in frustration. 

Atsumu is silent. He has nothing to say in return. Kageyama guesses there’s nothing he could say right now to ease the way Atsumu’s feeling. He doesn’t need to hear it from Kageyama. He needs to hear it from Hinata himself.

“Whatever, just go fuckin’ talk to him already or I swear…,” He stops.

_I swear I’ll fuckin’ do something_ , is what he’s thinking.

Kageyama walks off, Bokuto catches up behind him after hitting Atsumu on the back of his head. The two leave together while Atsumu reenters the building. The security guard gives him a funny look as he walks by.

-

When Atsumu reaches his door, he runs his hands across his face. Ready to take whatever it is that’s awaiting him. He opens the door and there he is; in the middle of their living room. Hinata’s sitting on the floor wearing the sweater Atsumu had bought for him. It suits him so well just like Atsumu thought it would. He sees that Hinata’s hugging something tightly. Upon looking closer he realizes it’s one of Atsumu’s hoodies. The one he had worn to sleep two nights before. They haven’t done the laundry yet it must still smell like him. Hinata turns his head to the door and sees Atsumu standing there. He breathes in sharply and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“.....Tsumu?” Hinata’s body jumps as the sobs racks his frame.

Atsumu is immediately by his side, cradling his head in his hands forcing their eyes to lock. Hinata blinks and the tears overflow down his face. He stares like he can’t believe it. 

Then, he starts crying even harder than before and the sound tears Atsumu apart. He hoists Hinata into his lap, one hand in his hair and another rubbing circles on his back. The heat from Atsumu’s body overwhelms the younger boy. In that moment, it’s clear as day that the one Hinata loves is him and only him. He feels stupid for having doubted the intensity of Hinata’s love even for a second. He feels so foolish he’s even glad Kageyama punched him in the face earlier. 

“I’m sorry, Tsumu - I - I’m sorry for -,” Hinata tries to talk but his sobs keep getting in the way.

Atsumu holds Hinata’s head close to his heart. 

“Shhh, baby, I’m sorry. For making you cry. For being a dick. For leaving you here. For hurting you. For doubting you. I’m so so fucking sorry.” He hugs Hinata tighter. 

His heart is steady. It’s calm. Now that he’s here, holding the light of his life in his arms, everything is okay again. The night he spent without Hinata felt perpetual. Like nothing Atsumu wants to feel ever again. They sit there, in their living room just holding each other for as long as Hinata needs to believe that Atsumu is there. He’s there, he’s real and that he wishes he had never fucking left. Hinata turns his head to put his ear to Atsumu’s chest. He breathes to the rise and fall of the other’s chest; listening as Atsumu whispers ‘I love you’ over and over again, leaving feathery kisses all over the top of his head. Soon, his sobs are less vigorous and his tears dry out. 

Hinata shifts up to wrap his legs around Atsumu’s waist, looking up at his boyfriend. Eyes glassy as he gazes. 

“I’m sorry I - didn’t call you, I -,” He starts to explain but Atsumu cuts him off.

“I know, darling. I know. Kageyama told me. It’s okay, baby. I promise it’s okay.” He touches his forehead to Hinata’s and closes his eyes.

“I love you,” He continues, “I love you so much, Shouyou. I need you to know that.” He pulls back, holding Hinata’s shoulders. “Let me look at you.” 

He turns Hinata from side to side, taking a good look at him in the sweater. Hinata looks like he’s glowing, at least in Atsumu’s eyes. 

“It looks spectacular on you.” Atsumu smiles.

“I love it. And the letter. And you. I love you.” 

And just like that, it’s a fucking butterfly sanctuary in Atsumu’s stomach. He can feel a pulse against his skin; it’s racing. Only it’s not his own. 

The room starts spinning as they are just inches away from each other. Atsumu’s eyes dart from Hinata’s eyes down to his lips and back up again. Atsumu’s drowning in the ocean and his only means of oxygen is Hinata. He wants to taste Hinata, feel him, breathe him in. Their lips brush against each other; Hinata’s lips are soft from crying while Atsumu’s is chapped with dried blood. Atsumu parts his lips, a hot breath is exhaled onto Hinata’s. They’re right there. His lips are right there but then, they’re gone as Hinata pulls away.

“What happened…?” he muses, brushing his thumb against the cut on Atsumu’s lip.

Atsumu kisses his thumb softly, his eyes fluttering close at the other’s touch.

“Ran into Kageyama in the lobby,” Atsumu mutters, looking down.

Hinata stills, then his arms fall to his sides, “He… hit you?”

“No- well- I…..I hit him too.” Atsumu’s voice is soft. Scared.

Atsumu’s thoughts are reeling as he tries to decipher Hinata’s emotions. He watches as Hinata furrows his brows, wondering if he’s mad. 

“.... Why?”

He doesn’t answer, fingers tapping nervously behind the other boy’s back.

“Tell me.” Hinata urges but Atsumu is still looking down at their laps.

“I don’t know… I was mad,” The blonde shrugs. 

“What about?” 

Atsumu doesn’t know what to answer to that. 

After a long pause, Hinata shifts to get off and Atsumu tightens his arms immediately, finally looking up at Hinata. Hinata looks upset and disappointed. Hurt. The last thing he wants is for two of his dearest people fighting especially not behind his back. Feeling Atsumu tense up, Hinata stops. He searches Atsumu’s eyes, looking for something to help him understand.

“You can’t be honest with me?”

That phrase is like a slap to the face. All Hinata’s ever done is be honest with him yet all he can do is run away from his problems and hurt feelings. 

“No, I can. I was scared. Anxious. Worried,” Atsumu says in a trembling voice. “That you’d stopped loving me.” His throat closes up and he chokes on his words.

Hinata’s heart drops. Sinking into his stomach, it feels like. Immediately, he thinks about the incidents of the night before, blaming himself for even having planted the thought inside Atsumu’s head. 

“What?” Hinata barely whispers out.

Atsumu brings Hinata’s hand up to his face and holds it there, leaning into it. He blinks and a tear rolls off his lashes. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore. And I was _scared_. Of how much I love you,” he squeezes his eyes shut, “You’re the sun in my world. The sun in my solar system. I need you.” 

Then suddenly, they’re kissing with such a force that pushes Atsumu onto his back. The shock forces Atsumu’s mouth open and Hinata slips his tongue in. Everything else in the world disappears and all they can feel is each other. Bodies pressed together, hands, tongue and the dampness on the surface of their skin. They want to be closer. They want to feel more. This time, Hinata doesn’t ask. He just goes for it, hands on Atsumu’s chest, tangling in his honey coloured hair. It smells like him. Not like the shampoo that he uses nor his favourite cologne but _him_. The smell of Atsumu; a scent that only belongs to him. 

Hinata pulls away and tugs at Atsumu’s shirt. So Atsumu sits up, lifting his arms for Hinata to pull the shirt over his head. Atsumu leans in again but Hinata leans back slightly. They’re both panting; heat pooling down below, hard against each other. 

“What is it?” Atsumu asks.

“You say I’m your sun but you’re the one that gives me warmth. I need you, too, _stupid_.” Hinata kisses the side of Atsumu’s lips. On the side that isn’t cracked.

Atsumu is reminded of the wound that he needs to clean and treat, “I need to go clean this up.” 

Hinata rocks his hips forward and the other boy gasps in return, “Tsumu, please. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Atsumu laughs and shakes his head. He can’t believe how sexy Hinata is right now. He catches Hinata’s lower lip between his, biting down on it slightly before placing both palms on his butt. Swiftly, he stands up carrying Hinata along with him and heads towards their bedroom. Hinata bites the side of Atsumu’s neck as revenge and the door clicks shut.

-

_ 3:51PM _

Atsumu wakes up to a ticklish feeling on his chest. He looks down to see the man of his dreams tracing randomly on his chest. He pulls Hinata in tighter and kisses him on the head. They fell asleep at around 12pm after making up with each other for hours. 

“What time is it?”

Hinata rolls on top of Atsumu and makes a trail of kisses up his chest all the way to where his heart beat is the loudest. “Dunno.”

The feeling of Hinata’s body on him makes Atsumu stir. Hinata must feel it too because he glances up at Atsumu and cocks his head to a side, a playful smile on his lips, “Again?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, giving Hinata’s butt a light tap, “Not now. Go get ready.”

“For what?”

“There’s…. someone I need to apologize to.” Atsumu grins like a little boy. 

Hinata hums. Kageyama’s leaving early tomorrow morning so they have to go today.

“Okay, but…,” He pauses, “You need to make it up to me.”

“I will. Tonight. All night.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my friend @qrotsvkki on anitwt for helping me with the plot <3 
> 
> i had so much fun writing this and im really proud of it being my first 10K fic ever!!! AAA i really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it <3 
> 
> thanks for reading it till the end, im really happy!
> 
> u can follow my twt @atsumuwah!! let's be friends


End file.
